Being A Redfield
by SimplyClaireRedfield
Summary: *PLEASE READ* *PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP* What this story is about is Claire Redfield get's kick out of her mother's house and is force to live with her brother and father's house. She then goes to her brother's school which is RaccoonCityHighSchool and experience things she never experience before. (It's really not boring people. Give it a chance xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! My name is Tiffany and this is one of my first story series I'm going to write for the next (Who knows when XD) Anyways, I'm really new at this kind of stuff. You know, posting stories online. I've been writing since I was in the 4****th**** grade. (Thanks to my teacher) So ever since then I love to write stories. (Blah Blah Blah) One day, I was playing Resident Evil and I thought about writing a story about them so I said hey why not? Would it hurt to write a fan fiction story about my huge obsession?**

**What this story is about is about is Claire Redfield (My favorite Resident Evil female character) got kick out of her mother's house (Claire will explain in the story) and she have been force to live with her father and Chris. While she's there she experience things she's never face before. **

**This chapter starts off with Claire's P.O.V enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Welcome Home

I was on my way towards my brother and father's house. My mother was driving me to their house. You're probably wondering why. It was because last week my mother and I got into a huge argument about my grades. I fail all my classes including gym. It's not because I'm stupid, it's just because I'm lazy and I hang out with the wrong crowd. The car finally stops. My mother turns to me. "Claire." She says sadly. "Yes mom?" "I love you, remember that the reason why you're here is because to get your act together. Until when you get your act together you can come back to live with me." I nod. My mother and I hug each other. I got out the car and I see my father taking my suit case out the trunk. I helped him. After we were done my mother took off. "Hey Claire!" said my brother Chris who rush towards me pulling me into a hug. Not hugging him back I pat my brother Chris's back. "Hey Chris." Chris pulls away from the hug. "Welcome home sis." I laugh at his comment. "Thanks Chris, but, I kind of miss my friends already." "Claire, you need to realize who your friends are. Not everyone is going to want to be your friend." Chris was right, so if he's right then…does that mean the people who I thought I were friends with aren't my friends? "Well, let's get you settled Claire, tomorrow you start school." "Really?" I said smirking. Chris looks at me in a mean stare. "Hey now, don't try to be friendly with a lot of people Claire, Chris just explain that to you." "Who said I was going to be friendly to people? I'm just thinking about being a nerd." "Nerd? Really Claire?" "Yes really." "Okay, well dinner is ready." Chris and I went to the kitchen table and sat down. We both started to eat. "So, does the school gives out scholarships?" Chris nod while eating chewing his steak. "Well, starting tomorrow you will meet the brand new Claire Redfield." My father laid his hand on my shoulder and our eyes met. He gives me a warm smile.

Today is school! I took a shower, put on fresh clean clothes, ate breakfast, and now my brother Chris and I are heading towards school. On our way to school the car ride was silent. "So…" I said breaking the silence. "You got any friends?" Without looking at me, Chris kept his eyes on the road and said "Of course. Why'd you ask?" "Nothing, I'm just curious." I said in a teasing way. Chris sighs and says "Fine, you can be friends with my friends. The reason why I am allowing you is because I want you to stay away from the bad influence people." "Fine with me" I said while looking out my window. When we reach the school parking lot my heart started to pound really fast. "Nervous?" Chris asks me. I shook my head. "No." I lied. Chris and I got out the car and I follow him inside the school building. "YO! Redfield!" A boy came rushing towards Chris and I. "Hey, Chris, your friend Piers is about to get in a fight with Jake." Chris sighs. "Not again." Chris started to run leaving me by myself with some dude. "So, what is your name chica?" I roll my eyes in disgust and ran after Chris. Chris runs pretty fast. Finally, I saw Chris between two boys pushing them away from each other. "LET GO OF ME CAPTAIN! HE WANTS TO ACT TUFF SO LET ME KICK HIS ASS." Said one of the guys Chris is trying to push away. "PIERS! PIERS! STOP PUSHING! THAT'S AN ORDER." Said Chris. Both boys stop pushing Chris and Chris push the boy towards me. "Piers, don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?!" "Yes, Captain." Piers put his head up and our eyes meet. He was kind of cute. "Uh, Captain…who is-" "That's my sister Claire." Piers smiles. "It's nice to meet you Claire." He says waiting for me to take his hand to shake which I did. "It's nice to meet you too Piers." "So, Piers. Why were you and Jake were about to fight?" Piers turn to my brother Chris leaving me out of the conversation. "Oh, because he said something smart." "Like what?" Piers look down. "He said I look like a clown today." Chris shakes his head. "So you and Jake were about to fight because he called you a clown? Piers do me a favor. Grow up." "I will captain until you tell Valentine how you feel." Valentine? Sounds like a girl name. Was Valentine a girl whom Chris's girlfriend? Was she Chris's crush? Pretending not to hear what Piers said I turn around looking at teens talking and walking. "Excuse me?" said Chris who's voice sounds tense. "I thought so." Said Piers. "Well, where's the rest of the crew? Ask Chris. "They're outside, on the football field." "Okay, let's go. Come on Claire." I follow Chris and Piers outside the school building. "So, you're shy right?" Piers ask me. "Depends on who I'm with." I said with a little smirk. Piers look at me and chuckles. "Cute." He says with a grin on his face. "Have your brother always been like this?" "Like what?" "You know, stubborn?" "It runs in the Redfield family." I said walking ahead of Piers hiding my blush from him. "Hey Chris!" Said a cheerful girl who haves short brown hair and who hugs Chris. Chris pats her on her back. "Rebecca, where's Jill?" "She hasn't come yet." Chris sighs. "She comes late almost every day! What is wrong with her?" "Sounds like someone's worried." Says a girl who a long pony tail. "Sheva, this isn't funny." Said Chris. "You guys take everything I say as a joke and I'm serious about things that I say and-" "Haven't you thought you are a joke?" said Piers who started to eat his sandwich. Everyone laughs and Chris grabs Piers by his collar. "Say another joke and I will turn your face into a joke." Chris let's go of Piers collar. "I just wish someday I can go up to her and say hey, do you know that I love you. Be my girlfriend please?" "Girlfriend?" everyone including I turn to see who it was. It was a girl who haves a pony tail, purple shirt on, and gray jeans on. "Wow Chris, you sound like you're in love. Wonder who's the girl is." Piers started to laugh. "Oh, hey Jill. And no, not really. I was just helping um…Piers! With his um…. How he should act in…what's that teachers name?" "Ms. Lisa's class?" "Yeah, her." I shook my head at Chris. After he lied to me in the car saying he doesn't haves a crush. Tut, liar. Well maybe I shouldn't be talking because I lie to Chris all the time! "Well, I'm going to go to Mr. Barry's class so I can get the front desk. Want to come Rebecca?" Rebecca gets up from the grass and follows Chris. They both walk pass me and Jill stops walking and turns to me. "Sorry, but, you look like-" "Oh, that's my sister Claire. She's going to be here for the next who knows when." "Nice to meet you Claire. I'm Jill Valentine." "And I'm Rebecca Chambers" "please to meet you two." I said. Jill smiles. "That means she's in our friend group now! Claire, you have a lot of people to meet." "Really?" I said raising my eyebrows. "Yup." Rebecca and Jill walks away leaving Piers, Chris, Sheva, and I alone. "Wow Chris, that was smooth." Said Piers who got up from the grass and wipe his hands on a napkin. "Look, it was an emergency okay? Besides, You Piers. Will never get a girl." "What? Now you're talking crazy." Piers points at his self. "Now you see this? This is what girls want." "No, actually, that is what girls want." Said Sheva who pointed at a boy on the football field who was running with a football in the sprinklers. "Dammit, it's that Jake Muller kid." "You see Captain, now if you would have let me beat that kid's ass then we wouldn't have to see this kid shirtless." Sheva and I shake our heads. "Damn." Said Sheva. "I want that for Christmas." Sheva and I laugh. So far, this school has some cute looking dudes. Better than the guys in my old school. "Come on Claire, I don't want your eyes to bleed." Piers, Sheva, Chris and I left the football field.

**I was planning on writing a whole entire first chapter for you guys but like I got lazy… so…here are some questions I want you to answer :] Don't worry, it's nothing personal or related to school ;] xD**

**What do you think of the story? Should I write more?**

**What do you think of Piers and Chris's friend relationship?**

**What do you think of Piers and Claire?**

**Do you think there's going to be any drama during the series?**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**Thank you! **


	2. Mr Barry's House

**Before we get into the story, I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for the story reviews! Really made me smile! x] I'm glad you guys like the story so far and yes I need a lot of work to do for this story so we all can be comfortable :) So here's the rest of chapter 1! X] Enjoy!**

The school bell rang when Sheva, Piers, Chris and I got inside the school. "Hey um Claire, I will have to catch up to you later. Here's your class schedule." Chris hand me my schedule. "Great, hell starts now." I said dragging my feet going to my first period class. I look at my schedule and what I have for first period is Ms. Vega. She teaches Geometry. When I reach the classroom I quickly walk to the back of the classroom but I suddenly tumble onto the floor. I started to hear kids laugh. "You better watch your step." Said a girl. I gave a girl a mean stare. "Don't you mean you better keep your legs in?" I said getting up from the floor crossing my arms. The girl gets up from her seat and giggles. "You look new here." "Yeah no shit Sherlock." "You better watch your tone." "Oh, what are you going to do huh?" "You will see." The girl went back to her seat and went to go sat in the back of the classroom. "Okay class, good morning." "Good morning" everyone said including me. "Today, we have a new student. Her name is Claire Redfield. Claire, may you please stand up?" I did what I was told and walk to the front of the classroom. "I want you all to treat her the way you want to be treated. Now, Claire please go take a seat so we can start our pop quiz." While I was heading back towards my seat the class groans. "Don't worry; the pop quiz won't go towards your grade. I just want to know what you know." Ms. Vega started to hand out the pop quiz. As soon she hand me my paper I see math problems. They were easy though. Ever since I was little I've been good at Mathematics. My mother said I get it from my father because he was excellent at math and use to teach in RaccoonCityHighSchool. But after Chris was born, he quit. Now he works in an office. Doing the last math problem on my test, I felt a kick on my chair. I turn around to see who it was. "Um, do you mind?" I said. "Sorry, I was wondering if you have a pencil I can borrow." "Borrow? Don't you mean keep?" I said going through my school bag searching for a pen or a pencil. "Look, I promise I will give you your pencil back." I hand the boy a pencil. "Thanks." He said. I got back to my pop quiz and when I was done I check over my work. Then I got up from my seat and went to the teacher's desk. "Done already? It usually takes the whole entire class the whole period." Said Ms. Vega who smiled at me. "Really? You're pop quiz are easy so far." I said handing Ms. Vega the paper. I watch Ms. Vega grade my pop quiz. When she was done she look up from my paper and said "Perfect score. Welcome aboard Claire Redfield." "Thanks." For the rest of the period, I helped Ms. Vega grade papers. I have to admit, grading other kids homework, old tests, quizzes, is a bit fun.

Chris P.O.V

Mr. Barry's class is freaking boring. He made us take out a piece of paper and listen to him reading some passage. Did I mention we have to take notes? So far my paper is still blank. "Piers" I whisper. "Piers, Piers, PIERS" Piers stop writing and look at me. "Captain, don't you see me trying to write some notes? What happen?" "Do you understand what Mr. Barry is saying?" "No, not really. He's reading too fast." "Alright, good. I can use that against him." Piers shook his head. "Finish up your last thought and I will talk to you guys about your homework for tonight." Piers tap me on my shoulder. "Captain, guess what." "What?" "Someone likes me." "Piers, for the last time. Your mom is supposed to love you." "No! And that was only one time Chris! One time! Anyways, you see that girl over there?" "Where?" "The girl who's sitting next to the book shelf." I look to see who it is and it was Alice. Alice was the president of the school. Plus, she's really smart. "How do you know she likes you?" "That's easy captain, she looks at me." "Piers, when a girl is looking at you doesn't most likely means she likes you." "Oh so when Jill looks at you doesn't mean she likes you?" "Ex-, what? No! Piers! Leave her out of this conversation! She's different." Piers shrug. "Sorry, it's not my fault I don't understand girls." Mr. Barry went up to my desk. "Chris, I love your notes." I look at my desk and my paper was nowhere to be found. I then thought that Mr. Barry is just playing with my mind. Being sarcastic. "Um, thanks sir." Mr. Barry left my sight. "Piers, I'm in trouble." "I'm not surprise." "Piers, this isn't funny. Seriously." The school bell ring and kids started to rush out the classroom. "You still don't believe me about the like situation captain?" "Nope." "Fine, follow me." I follow Piers. "Hey Alice! "Alice froze and turns around facing Piers and I. "Um, I was wondering. Do you like me? Because you've been looking at me for the first twenty minutes of class and I really don't blame you I mean look at me." I cover my face embarrassed at Piers comments. Alice laughs. "Piers, I don't like you. I was busy looking at Krauser who were putting signs on your back." Piers slowly turn around and I see a sign that reads _Dork_. I took the sign off of Piers back." "Oh, well um…this is awkward." "Too awkward" I joke and then laugh. Piers and Alice looks at me and I stop laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said. Alice looks at Piers. "Don't be so sad Piers. I'm pretty sure a girl will like you." "Really? When?" Piers ask excitedly. "Well I'm not physic but, you're looking at her right now." Alice says winking and then walking away. Piers turn to me. "Captain, I-I don't get it! How can she not like me! I know she does!" I shook my head. Piers can be a pain sometimes with his stupidity. "Piers! Did you not hear the girl! She likes you now!" "Oh…sweet!" "Look, I have to see what Mr. Barry wants. Meet me on the field. Oh and also, make sure you give Ben his cookies." "Why?" "Don't question it." "Alright. Good luck Chris." Piers say walking out of the classroom. I turn around and Jill was at Mr. Barry's desk. "Hey Jill, where's Mr. Barry?" "He went to go get something." Jill was reading something from the text book. I went beside her. "What are you reading?" "History about Raccoon City. This is some pretty cool information." "Really?" I said starting to read the textbook. "Jill, Chris. I'm back." Jill and I stop reading the text book and Mr. Barry came in with a bunch of papers in his hand. "Thanks Chris for staying. What class do you have right now?" "This is free period sir; I have to practice for the Football game this Friday." "Oh yeah, forgot you even were on the football team. Isn't you and Piers on it?" I nod. "Well just remember that if you ever fail my test you will be remove off the football team." What a bastard. "I know, you've mention that to me every day." "Alright, good." "I was thinking about you and Jill can come to my house this Friday." "For what?" "Something bad happen there…I want you and Jill to forget it out." Jill and I look at each other and back at Mr. Barry. "Sir, if something bad happens there then why don't you call Raccoon City Police Department?" "I'm afraid they won't figure it out." I wonder what's Mr. Barry is hiding. He seems to be hiding something. Hopefully it's something good because I don't want to miss out my football game for something stupid! "I will give you guys a minute to think about it." Jill looks at me. "Chris, we need to talk." She says pulling my arm to the back of the classroom. "What do you think? Should we?" "I don't know about this I mean, haven't you seen that movie about a teacher asks ten students to come to her house and then she kills them one by one?" Jill rolls her eyes. "Yes, that movie is stupid. So should we?" I thought for a moment. "What do you think? Because if you think yes we should go to his house then I'm going." Jill smiles. "Alright, good." Jill and I went back to Mr. Barry. We both said "We'll be there!"

Claire P.O.V

I was waiting for Chris in the hallway. "Where is he?" I said looking both ways in the hallway. Without paying attention, I bump into someone. "Sorry, my fault." I said getting up from the floor. "Lost?" The boy asks me. "You can say that." "You do realize it's free period right?" The boy says. "No, this period I have Biology class." I said sarcastically. The boy chuckles. "Wow, you're looking for someone?" "Yeah, my brother Chris Redfield." "Chris? Oh, you must be his little sister Claire Redfield." "How did you-" "I'm Leon, Leon Kennedy." "Nice to meet you Kennedy. I want to call you Kennedy because it sounds like fun. Deal with it." "Claire!" Leon and I look to see who it is. It was my brother Chris with Jill. "Sorry I'm late. I see you met Leon." "Oh yeah, the Kennedy." "Leon! Chris!" A girl who haves short blond hair came running towards us. "Are we still going to hang out after school?" "Yes." Said Chris. The girl looks at me and I look back at her nervously. "You look familiar." She says walking towards me. "Really? Cause, I think we haven't met." I said. "You're Claire Redfield! Chris's little sister! We use to play together when we were little!" Seems like lots of people knows me as _Chris's little sister_. Hopefully it won't keep going on like this for the rest of the school year. "Oh! You're Sherry Birkin!" Sherry and I hug each other. "How come you moved?" "Because my mother and father had a huge argument so Chris and I got split up and I would visit them every other weekend." "Oh, that explains why you and I never see each other." "Yeah…" I said. "Well, what are we waiting for?" said Chris. "Let's go to the football field!" We all went to the football and we all see Rebecca reading a book. Jill went up towards her. "Hey Rebecca! You ran pretty fast out of Mr. Barry's class last period." "I had to Jill! He was going to give out homework." Jill laughs. Suddenly I heard a whisper in my ear. "Hey Claire." I turn to see who it is. "Hey Piers." I said. Piers sat beside me and I move little bit over. "What's going on?" he asks. "Don't know." "Oh great!" said Sherry. "Look who's heading our way." Four girls and one boy were heading our way. "Shit" said Leon. We all stand up. "That's her." Said Ashley who points at me. Everyone looks at me. "You're still onto this?" I ask Ashley. "Well yes, because you're in my school." "Correction, this is everyone's school." Said Jill who steps in front of me. Ashley puts her arms on her waist and walks up to Chris. "Chris, I'm going to cheer for you this Friday. Better do your thing. I will give you something after wards you win." Ashley winks. "Let's go guys." Said Ashley who walks away with her group. "What a slut!" said Jill. Piers laugh. "You go Chris!" said Piers. Everyone looks at Piers including I. "What?" he says. "Piers, again, this isn't funny." I watch Ashley do her cheerleading. "Who are they?" I ask. A girl went up to me. "Those are the popular kids." I look at the girl. "You are?" "Helena Harper. You see that girl over there laughing with the boy in the blond hair. They're brother and sister. That's Alexia Ashford and Alfred Ashford." "She looks creepy to me." Helena laughs. "That's Jessica Shewart." "I really don't see how Chris can be friends with her still." Said Jill who put her headphones in one of her ears. "Jill, for the last time. She didn't mean to betray us like that." "Chris, do you hear yourself? Look at her! She's one of them! She told all our secrets!" "Wait what?" I said looking at Jill. Jill looks at me. "In this beginning of this year, Jessica was in our friend group, and we all told her our secrets. So, she decides to tell Ashley and Ashley post on her blog about us." "Wow, what were the secrets?" "I don't want to say." Jill sat down on the grass and started listening to music. "Great, it's that damn Jake kid again." "Shit, he's going to take the field! Let's go Piers!" "Roger!" yell out Piers who ran after Chris. I shook my head and blush a little. Sherry looks at me. "Someone haves a crush." She whispers. I nod. "He's so freaking adorable" I said looking down at the grass while playing with my hands.

Chris P.O.V

"Captain! W-wait!" Ignoring Piers comment I kept running onto the field. "Hey! Jake!" Jake stops throwing footballs and walks up to me. "Ah, look, it's Chris and his little sidekick." I look at Piers who looks angry. I hold him back. "You're going to have to move out the field because we have to practice for this Friday." "You guys are going to lose." "And how are you so sure of that?" Jake chuckled and Piers kept giving Jake mean stares. "Sorry pal, not happening." "Alright then." Piers move towards Jake and pull up his sleeves. I quickly stop Piers. "Piers, not necessary." "But captain, we need to-" "Don't worry about that. Jake, would you like to join our team? You have skills." Piers look at me and said "W-what?!" Jake shook his head. "No." He left and I smile. "What the hell is wrong with you captain?!" "What's wrong with me? I just made Jake Muller feel uncomfortable! By the way, this Friday, you're going to take my place." "You're quitting?" Ask Piers. "No, it's only for one day. Don't get your hopes too high." "I'm not, it's just we can't do this without you captain! Not one time Raccoon City High lost and we're not going to let that happen now!" "Piers, take a deep breath." Piers did what he was told and his cheeks were filling up with air. "BREATHE" I yell. Piers let go. "I hate doing that." "Look, I know you can do this" Piers nod and I started to head back to the group. "So, lemme guess, the reason why you're not playing this Friday is because of something to deal with Jill." "How did you know?" I said without looking back. "It's really obvious Chris." Piers catch up to me and said "Look, let's make a promise." "Promise? Piers, we're guys not girls. We don't have feelings." "No captain! Look, I really don't want to take your place this Friday because I'm going to be shy. But I have to do it. Promise me you will tell Jill how you feel." "This Friday?" I said confuse. "This Friday." "Piers, quick question. Are you stupid?" "No, but I think that's best." Piers were right. I have a crush on Jill for too long! I think it's time to tell her how I feel. "Piers, now if you can give me advice like that then why couldn't you tell that girl last year how you felt?" "Captain, she was hot!" I shook my head. When Piers and I reach the group. We all heard the school bell ring. "See you guys later." Said Claire. She seems a bit happy…wonder what it is.

Jill P.O.V

School was over; I waited for my best friend Rebecca to get out of art class. "Hey Jill!" she says running towards me. "You know we're late right." "What do you mean? I thought you guys were waiting for me." "Rebecca, you took an half an hour." "That explains why everyone has left and you're the only one here." "So, how was Biology class?" Ask Rebecca. "Oh you know, boring like always." "I thought you like Biology." "Yeah, I use to, but then it got boring." While on our way to the ice cream shop, Rebecca and I were silent. "So, are you still going to my house and the football game?" "Oh about that! I can't go this Friday because Chris and I have to do something for Mr. Barry." "Weird…" said Rebecca. "What do you mean weird?" I said stop walking. Rebecca stops walking too. "Why would a teacher ask two students to come to their house?" "Hmm…don't know." Rebecca sighs. "Doesn't sound safe. Can I go with you? And maybe the rest of the gang too?" "Only some, such as, Leon, Helena, Piers, Ben, and Sherry." "Okay." "Why do we need Ben?" "To do the technology." I shook my head and smile at Rebecca. "You're good."

Today is Friday! Today is the day Chris and I go to Mr. Barry's house. Chris said he is going to pick me up. "Jill, one of your friends is outside." Said my mother. "Alright, thanks. See you later mom." I rush to the door and open it. "Hey Chris, thanks for picking me up." I said letting him inside my house. "Wow, nice place." "First time here?" I ask going inside the kitchen. "Nope, I've been here before. Remember that time we did a project together?" "Oh yeah! That was last year. Wow, time flies by fast." I hand Chris a water bottle. "You're ready?" I ask. Chris nod. "Ready when you are." "I hope you didn't mind…" "Mind about what?" "I kind of invited Rebecca, Leon, Helena, Sherry, Piers, and Ben." "Oh good, I thought I was the only one. I had to bring my sister Claire along. She's stubborn." I laugh. "Aren't you stubborn to? I mean when you're mad I'm the only person that can calm you down. I feel special." Chris and I headed outside to the car. When we reach Mr. Barry's house, it was a big house." "Wow." I said getting out the car. "Okay, so, Rebecca should be here in a couple of minutes." "You know what I just realize?" said Chris. I turn to him. "Who's going to be in charge of the team?" "Ah, don't worry Chris; we'll make it on time." "How?! Mr. Barry said we're going to leave at nine o' clock. That's the middle of the game!" "Exactly! And the game ends at ten. So you have exactly one hour to kick some school's butt." Chris shook his head. "Fine." I went up to Mr. Barry's house and knock on the door. The door opens and Mr. Barry has a worried face. "What happen?" I ask. "Come in." Chris and I went inside Mr. Barry's house. Inside his house looks a bit scary. There was no light coming inside the house. Everything was just pitch black. "There's something in my house. Something supernatural." "Wait, so we're here to fight demons? Ha! Sorry Mr. Barry. Jill and I are leaving." Said Chris who took my hand. I let go of it not leaving. "Seriously? I know you're just kidding. What's really going on?" "Remember I was teaching you guys about Raccoon City history?" I nod. "Well, in the text book, it says under my house there's a secret passage that leads unknown." Chris and I look at each other. "Let me see the text book." I said walking towards the table. Mr. Barry put his text book on the table and turns pages. "There, right there." I read the passage. "Wow, cool. But I'm still not clear about the whole letting Chris and I do this." "He wants us to investigate the underground." Said Chris who was looking around the room. "You're going to do it?" "Yes." Mr. Barry smiles. "Alright, then, good luck. Just remember that once you go in, you cannot undo." Mr. Barry left the house leaving Chris and I alone. "Well, that was creepy." I said. Chris stops looking around. "I wonder how we should start." I said. "Jill, can I tell you something?" I turn around to face Chris. "Sure. Knock yourself out. You know, not really." "Of course not, well um… I just wanted to say I'm glad we were friends for two years and…dammit! Why can't I just say it?!" I went up to Chris. "Just say it." "I-" "HEY JILL AND CHIRS!" Said Rebecca who was with the group of our friends. "Hey." I said walking towards them. I wonder what Chris was about to tell me…was it something serious? Hopefully it isn't something bad.

Chris P.O.V

Piers walk up to me. "So…you told her?" I sat down in a chair. "No" "Why Captain? We've made a promise!" "Yeah, and so far you lost. Well actually, we both did." Piers sigh. "Well, remember Alice?" "Yeah, what happen?" "She made me ask her out in front of the whole school." "Do you want to go out with her?" "NO! There's only one girl in this school so far I think who's cute and her name is C-" I look at Piers in a weird way. "Were you about to say Claire?" "N-no captain!" yell Piers who was blushing really hard. "I was about to say Crystal!" "Crystal? I don't know any Crystal." "Exactly." Said Piers who look away. "Well Piers, enjoy being taken." I said patting his shoulder. "Hey Claire." I said. Claire was drinking a bottle of water. "It's so freaking hot!" "What? The weather?" "No Chris, the water." Ever since we were little, Claire has always been saying things sarcastically. She was known for being the good child. And I was known for being the bad child. But now that we both are teens, Claire is the bad child and I'm the good child. "Look, stay right here. Jill and I are going to do something." "Whatever" Claire says sitting down in a chair. "Alright Jill, you're ready?" Jill nods. "Alright guys, Leon and Helena let's go! Piers you stay right here and watch my sister Claire. You're in charge." Piers nod. "Alright Captain." Leon, Helena, and Jill went underground and I quickly went underground. "I'm guessing this is the basement." Said Helena who explores the place. "We were better off taking the stair case." Said Leon who pointed at the stair case. "Jill?" I said. Jill was looking at papers. "What are you doing?" "Reading old newspapers. Look at this." She whispers handing me a newspaper. "A Girl's Dilemma?" I said unsurely. Jill laughs and gets up from the floor. "Let's go find another way down." Jill went to the book shelf and I carefully step on the floor checking to see if there's a way down. Suddenly, I heard Jill scream. I turn to see what happen and the book shelf she was standing at turns around making Jill go to another room. I ran to the book shelf. "Dammit! Jill!" Leon and Helena rush towards me. "Tell her to put the book down where she get it from and pick it back up and it might turn her back to this side." "Jill! Did you hear that?! Jill!"

Jill P.O.V

I got up from the floor and hold my head. "Shit." I said getting up slowly. I notice that I fell down the stairs. My back started to ache. "Chris?" I said looking around. "Where am I?" Slowly I went up the stairs and bang on the book shelf. "Chris! Do you hear me?!" Not hearing a response I sigh. Where's that book? I thought. I started to remember what Mr. Barry said about you can't undo. "Damn, I have to find another way out of here." I said going back down the stairs. I suddenly hear a voice. "Great, now I'm hearing voices. Mr. Barry owes me big time!" Finally I see a door and I open it. I see a dead body with full of flies flying around it. The body looks like it have just been here not too long ago! "Oh God!" I said shutting the door. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Piers P.O.V

Claire and I have been talking and laughing for the past fifteen minutes. "Piers! Piers! Jill's gone!" Quickly I got up from my seat. "How can you lose a girl you like? Chris please, you're making me laugh." "Piers! I'm serious! She's gone! She's probably hurt!" "Okay, now Captain, you're being dramatic. Jill's probably laughing right now." "At what Piers?" "You know…girls laugh at the most stupid things." "Now that's true!" said Claire who grabs my hand and holds it tightly. "Look, we need to find another way to find her." "Well where's Leon and Helena?" "They're searching for Jill." I smile getting that Chris wants my help. "Oh, I get it. You want my help Captain." I look at Claire and she looks at me smiling. "I'll be back." I said going with Chris. Chris and I enter a bedroom. "Wow, this is a huge bedroom. Chris, I am flattered but I don't go that way." Chris hits me. "Piers!" "Sorry…" I said laughing. "Look, you better be glad that I'm allowing you to flirt with my sister." Said Chris who searches under the bed. "Captain, we're not flirting. We're hooking up." "Aren't you with Alice?" "Yeah, but, I just texted her like twenty minutes ago saying we're going to have to break up." "You're stupid Piers." "Ah, I know." Chris gets up from the floor. "No really Piers, you really are. I'm not going to allow you to date my sister. That'll be weird seeing you in my house kissing my sister." "But Captain! She wants the Nivans!" "I'm sure she does but I'm not allowing her to date my best friend." "Aweh, I'm your best friend." "Sometimes you scare me…I sometimes think you're gay too." "Hey man, you know I only date chicks! Chicks only in this pants!" Chris sees a vent. "I found it! Let's go Piers; we have to rescue my future wife." "Alright Captain, promise me when we get there you tell her how you." "Piers please shut up." "Roger."

Chris P.O.V

Piers and I were in the vent. "Damn, this place stinks." "Quit smelling and keep on moving." I said. "Okay, I think this is it." "Better be Captain because I really can't afford to crawl like this in this small ass vent." I fell out of the vent and got up. "Jill! I said seeing her sitting on the floor. Piers fell on me. "Piers! Get off!" "I'm trying captain!" When Piers and I got up Jill was laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask. "You." She says still laughing. "What's so funny about me?" "Everything. I think it's kind of cute." Piers elbow me in my shoulder and I push him away from me. "So, can you finish up telling me what you were saying earlier?" Now that everything was calm…well not fully calm I feel much better telling Jill how I feel. "I just wanted to tell you I'm glad we were friends for two years. Jill, ever since I met you…you're the best thing that happen to me. I lo-" "JILL!" Said Rebecca who blew up the book shelf. Rebecca ran up to Jill and hugs her. "Damn captain, that was good." "I didn't get the chance to tell her I love you and would you be my girlfriend…" I put my head down embarrassed. Piers pat my back. "It's alright bro. Stay strong! You're day will come." "Yeah Chris!" said my other friend Ben. "You're really brave! I wouldn't have the guts to do something like that." I walk away. "Is he always been this awesome?" Piers shook his head and walk away. "Claire, you're ready to go home?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm a bit tired. But what about your game?" "Oh shit! Piers! Ben! The game! It's going to end in an hour!" Piers and Ben rush towards me. "I'll be in the car!" said Ben who ran up the stairs. I ran too and Piers kiss my sister Claire on the cheek. "See you later beautiful!" "Piers!" I shouted. "I'm right behind ya'."

Ben, Piers, and I reach the school just on time and our team was losing by five points. "You ready guys?!" "Yeah! To kick some butts!" Piers ran towards the field. "Is he always like this?" Ask Ben. I shook my head and walk away. "Chris!" I turn to see who it is and it was Jill. "Jill?" I went up towards her. "I agree with what you've said. I love you too. Good luck." She says walking away. I rush towards the field. "Piers, guess what?" "What?" "Jill said she loves me" "That's good!"

After the game ended. We won! "WOOOO! WE WON! WE WON!" shouted Piers. "Um Piers, you shouldn't get too happy because Alice says she's mad at you..." "For what? WE WON!" "Piers, you broke up with her ! Females don't like that." "Damn, she's that upset…" "Yes, I think you should stop flirting with my sister and go back out with her." "Fine…" "So who's Crystal?" I ask teasing Piers. "CAPTAIN!" I laugh.

Next time on Being A Redfield….

"I want to fight you Redfield." Said Alice. "Whoa look who's talking."

"I wonder what happen to Jill…" "Captain, she probably went on vacation I mean look at this school. This shit is boring." "Piers! She's been absent for a week and a half!"

**Well, that was the first Chapter! Here are some questions you may want to answer;]**

**Do you think this was a good start? Why?**

**Do you think Chris and Piers moments are funny?**

**Do you think Jill feels the same way about Chris?**

**What do you think Mr. Barry is hiding?**

**Do you think Piers is going to stop talking to Claire?**


	3. Piers Claire Alice ?

**Hello again! Tiffany here! Here is the next chapter! Now that Claire knows EVERYONE in RaccoonCityHigh the story may began! I'm now going to take my time and write the story and put lots of details as possible instead of being lazy XD. Well enjoy chapter 2! **

Chapter 2 Claire P.O.V

_It's been two weeks since I've been kick out of my mom's house. _

I wrote in my diary, today is Sunday, so I just kick back and relax in my new bedroom drinking lemon tea Chris made me. Chris was downstairs watching a TV show call _Maury._ Maury is a TV show about teens, woman, men or whom taking DNA tests to find out if their boyfriend or husband is the father of their child. I still don't see how Chris can watch that show. All you hear every minute is _you are not the father_ or _you are the father! _Plus, all you see is woman yelling at their boyfriends or husbands saying _you are the father! _The show is such a disgrace and so are the people who go on it. Anyways, here I am writing in my diary talking to myself about how's life. I just bought this diary not too long ago.

_I have to admit, I kind of miss her. If I was in her house right now, we would be probably arguing right now about something stupid. Such as, not washing the dishes, coming home late, not doing school work, boys, and blah blah blah. Ever since I've move here with dad and Chris, my school work has been making some progress. Especially math class! In my old school, in math class, I had a thirty-three. Here, in Raccoon City, I have a 90! How awesome is that?_

While I was smiling like a total dork, I heard a bang on my door and the door opens. Chris appears in my room. "Morning Claire bears." I gave Chris an are you serious look. "Claire bear?" I said, rolling my eyes in disgust scanning the words I wrote in my diary. Chris laughs. "Come on Claire, let me have fun. Besides, it's been such a really long time we've spent time together. I was thinking about spending some time with you today." "Really?" I said, trying to ignore Chris's voice from interrupting me reading one of my diary pieces. "Hey, what you got there?" Chris asks heading my way. Quickly I hold my diary onto my chest tightly. "Calm down Claire, what are we? Five?" "I don't know, ask yourself that." "Why are you being so…" "Being what?" Chris eyes looked worried and I just look away pretending to act calm. "Nothing…just nothing. I'll see you later." Chris head out my room and closes the door behind him leaving me back alone in my room. The room was silent, the sunlight was coming in through my curtains, the ac dad had left for me wasn't even working probably. Instead of blowing out cold air, it blew out hot air and it's like eighty-five degrees out! Slowly I put my slippers onto my feet and went over to my ac. I shut it off. I then went over to my bed and took my diary and hid it in my closet which I always hid it at. The air was warm and I started to feel a bit frustrated. By the time I went downstairs I saw Chris's best friend Piers Nivans who is my crush sitting on the couch watching Maury. Boy he looks cute today with his lime green shirt on. My stomach started to have butterflies and I started to think should I go back upstairs and pretend I never even knew he was here? But then again, I didn't want to do that because I would hate myself for doing that. So I force myself to walk to the kitchen and Piers spotted me. "C-Claire?" he said unsurely. Before going into the kitchen, I turn to Piers. "Hey Piers!" I said nervously hoping for this conversation to end. "Just woke up?" "Nah, been up since eight. Chris told me to get ready at eight because he's taking me somewhere so we can bind like we use to." Piers smiles showing me his full white beautiful teeth. His smile kills me! God! "That's great to hear! So are you excited?" "Well, not really because he's probably going to make fun of me calling me Claire Bear." "Claire Bear?" "Yeah…I know…stupid huh?" Piers laugh slightly and gets up from his seat and walks up towards me. "No, it's not stupid. I think it's cute." "Really?" I ask surprise. Piers nod and we just stood there like idiots not saying another word. Piers were looking down at the floor and I was just looking at him! "So, where's Chris?" I said trying to pull up another conversation. Damn! I hate it when I do that! "He's outside somewhere; hopefully no one is kidnapping him." Piers and I laugh. "Hey hey hey!" shouted my father who were carrying down a box downstairs. "Claire? Who's that? What have I told you about being alone with boys! Where's Chris? I knew we needed to have that ta-" "Dad!" I shouted, "This is Chris's best friend named Piers." Piers nods. "Hey, Mr. Redfield. We've met before! I come here lots of times! Remember the time when I accidently broke your lamp and you almost killed me. Yeah, that was me." "Oh yeah, I remember you. And after that, I told you to never come here again! Boy! Why are you here?" "Sir, you have to understand that I get only sometimes!" Piers argue. My father shook his head and said "Just don't do anything with my daughter okay?" "Do what sir?" My father shot Piers a dirty look and I just put on my best laugh which came out more like a fake laugh, "Haha, oh Piers! Don't worry dad! We won't do anything; Chris should be here any minute from now." I lied not sure when is Chris coming but he better come now. He left and I sigh. "Phew! That was a close one!" I said walking towards the couch sitting down resting my head on my hand. Piers sat down beside me putting his arm around me. Which I didn't deny. Instead I close my eyes picturing where Chris could be at. All my mind was thinking about was Chris. Chris this Chris that. I wonder why. Was it my brain telling me something bad is going to happen to Chris? Is he in trouble? If so, how can I help him? How can I save him? "Are you okay?" Piers ask me, I open my eyes and our eyes met. "Um…" I said looking away, "Y-yeah…I-I'm okay. Just a bit worried about Chris." "He's alright Claire; all he went was to the store." "But it shouldn't take him long." I said angrily. I didn't mean to sound rude to Piers it's just I'm hot, I'm starting to sweat and I really don't feel like going anywhere today. Sunday's are supposed to be my relaxing day. Not _spend time with your brother Sunday day. _"Well, I'm sorry?" Piers say looking away taking his arm off around my neck. I look down at my wrist disappointed in myself. "I'm sorry." "It's okay." The room was silent and we started to hear the TV say "YOU ARE NOT THE FATHER" The crowd on TV started to cheer. "Claire?" "Yes?" "Do you like RaccoonCityHigh?" I nod slowly. "Yeah, it's better than my old school." "Why'd you left your old school?" I turn to Piers. "Well, I didn't left my school, my mom just kick me out of her house forcing me to live with Chris and my dad because every day we would argue about the littlest things. Plus, my grades were extremely bad. So I'm here trying to bring them back up." "Wow…" "Yeah, I know right. I deserve it though…coming home late, not doing homework, you know…" "Bad girl huh?" Piers joke. I laugh at his comment. "I guess, that's what everyone knows me as in that school. Now I'm here in RaccoonCityHigh, I'm known as Chris's little sister." "Do you like to be known as that?" "Yeah, it's better than be being call the bad girl. But I really prefer just Claire. Claire Redfield who doesn't gives two shits what people think or says about me." "Agree, your brother Chris is cool. Ever since I met him, he's been like an older brother. Yeah, Chris and I get into arguments at times but I still manage to listen to his stupid ideas. I'm always the one seeing his crash and burn." "Same here. But you have to love that stubborn guy." I said thinking about Chris. Where could you be Chris?

Chris P.O.V

Jill and I had been talking for thirty minutes right now. "So, where are you taking your sister?" ask Jill. "A skating rink, she seems a bit home sick. I guess because she misses the cold, so I'm taking her to a nice cool place." Jill suddenly has this big grin on her face. "What?" I ask nervously. Jill takes both of my hands and says "I LOVE GOING ICE SKATING! The last time I've been there was when I was a little kid! My mother and father haven't taken me there for a long time because my dad had an accident there so my mom got paranoid and never let me ice skate again." Jill jumps up and down. "Well, would you like to come?" "Maybe another time Chris, I mean, today is the day you and Claire sp-" Before Jill can finish up her sentence, I said "No, it's okay. You can come. I will pick you up at ten." I gave Jill a wink and left. I then remember about Piers! Shit! Hopefully he doesn't see my father!

Claire P.O.V

Almost forty minutes has past and Chris hasn't arrived yet. But I have to admit that I wasn't worried about Chris anymore because of Piers. We both talk about our parents, school stuff, sports, movies, every little thing that we can talk about. But at this moment we were talking about crushes, boyfriend and girlfriend. I was laughing about his story of some girl from school named Alice who made him ask her out in front of a bunch of people. "That is the funniest story I ever heard" Piers shook his head and took a sip out of his cup of lemon tea I made for the both of us to enjoy. "Tell me your crush." Said Piers who sat up straight on the couch ready to hear what I have to say. "Well," I started. "I don't know if he likes me…he's in RaccoonCityHigh…I think he's cute and all." "Who is that?" "I'm looking at him right now." I said blushing hard. Piers put his tea on the table. "Oh…" he says not believing what I just said and so do I! I quickly put my tea on the table too. How stupid can I be? _I'm looking at him right now. _Ugh, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have said that! "I'm so sorry if I made you unc-" Before I can finish my sentence, I felt Piers lips press on minds. I didn't respond back because I couldn't believe his lips were on mines! Should I? Or should I don't? _Do it! _I said in my head. This is real! This is your only chance! I slowly kiss him back softly trying to catch on. When I finally catch on, I wrap my arms around Piers neck Deeping the kiss. Suddenly, Chris opens the door and says "Claire? Piers! How long was I gone?!" Piers and I got up from our seats. "Bro, I tried to tell her…" I hit Piers stomach playfully. "What? Piers! You kiss me first!" "I know!" shouted Piers. Chris shook his head and grabs my hand. "Claire, go upstairs." "But-""Go upstairs! Now!" I did what I was told. Life sucks for now.

Chris P.O.V

I couldn't believe that my best friend kiss my sister! After I told him to stop flirting with her and stop making eye contact with her! "Piers, I told you." "I know captain…I will make it up for you." "Yes, you will. Here's an idea…tell Claire you hate her." "No captain! Your sister is the only one who gets me, she makes me smile and actually laugh. I like her a lot!" "Please Piers, that's a sack of bullshit." "Captain, seriously. I'm in love with your sister." Hearing Piers saying he's in love with my sister made me shiver. I didn't want Piers to date my sister. It's not because he was my best friend it's just because he might break Claire's heart like he did to Alice. I then thought of a plan. "You know what, forget about this." Piers looks up at me, his eyes darkened that look like full of sadness. "Would you like to come ice skating with us?" Piers shook his head. "Captain, can't that's going to ruin Claire and your-" "No, everyone is coming. Including Jill." "Okay, well again, I'm sorry."

I went to the ice skating rink with Claire, Piers, Jill, Sherry, Leon, Helena, Sheva, and Rebecca. We all went to the food court first. I watch Claire sat in a chair next to Piers. She looked really happy; I didn't say anything because I wanted to start working on my plan. Jill got up from her seat and went up to me. "Chris?" I got up from my seat. "Let's go." Jill nods and we both went on ice. As soon we step on ice, Jill almost fell; I catch her and our eyes met. Jill laughs, "Thanks Chris." She says when I let go. "Alright, Jill, I need to tell you the plan I did so Piers can stop liking my sister." "You can't stop someone not like each other." "Yeah, I know but…" I notice Ashley and her group of friends was coming in. Jill most of seen them too coming in because she shook her head. "Wonder why they're here." I made Ashley group come here. You're probably wondering why and that is because I send Ashley an email saying she should come here to the ice rank. Of course I did not use my email! I created a new email and send her the link of the ice rank and now she's here! Let the plans began! Jill started to move on the ice and she almost fell again. I catch her before she can land on the floor. "Do you want me to hold your hand?" I ask anxiously. "Been waiting for you to ask me that since we got on ice." I smile, Jill and I hold hands and her touch made my heart sink, my heart started to pump hard and fast. Her touch was electric. "I thought you knew how to ice skate." I said holding her hand tightly making sure she doesn't fall. "I guess I forgot." She says looking at me. "Yeah, it's been a really long time since you've went ice skating right?" Jill nods and the points at the food court. "Something isn't right" She says letting go of my hand and ice skating really fast and good! I was surprise because she said she wasn't good, well make it seem like she said that. So did Jill Valentine just lie to me? If so, why? I ice skate fast to Jill who was looking at the food court. "What's going on?" I ask her in a whisper. "It's Ashley and Alice! Well, Alice is yelling at Piers. Your sister Claire is yelling too" My plan is working I thought. Jill looks at me. "Yes?" I said. "This is your plan right?" I didn't know how to respond. Should I tell her I did? Should I tell her this isn't my plan and that I pull it off? I mean, she lied to me about not knowing how to ice skate. "N-no" I said looking away. "Chris, look at me." She demands. I did what I was told. "Did you do this?" I shook my head. "I didn't do my plan because I was with you." Jill and I look at the food court and Claire suddenly gets up. "Shit!" I say grabbing Jill's hand and ice skating fast to out the ice skating rink. When we got out, I ran with my ice skates on. We both reach the food court and Leon took Claire away from the food court. "Leon!" I shouted. "What happen?" Claire tries to break out of Leon's arm that was around her. "Ashley and her crew came and Alice started shouting at Piers. Then she shouted at Claire calling her sorts of names. Then she asks Claire for a right." "And I said yes." Said Claire who kept trying to get out of Leon's arms. "Leon, let go of me!" She says pleading. "No, we all know you're going to go run back over there and fight Alice." Jill rush towards our table. "Thanks Leon, owe you one." I said jogging over to our table. "What is going on here?" I shouted. Ashley swings her hips and walks over to me. "Watch it Redfield. You might want to go back on ice with Jill." "Watch it?" I laugh. "Ashley, please go away. Don't you have something better to do?" Ashley crosses her arms. "Chris, please don't do this to me. You're not on my list. And I know you don't want to. Besides, Jessica likes you. You should go out with her instead of Jill." "Ashley, for the last time. Jill and I do not go out! We're just friends. Jessica betrayed us." "I know you like Jill, I seen the way you look at her, the way you talk to her, the way you think of her." Ashley says winking. Piers get up from his seat and Alice was behind. "Go away Alice! I do not like you!" he shouts. "That's only because you didn't give me a chance! You're making me furious!" "Good! We both feel the same way!" Piers says turning around facing her. "You broke my heart over for some chick." "She's not just some chick Alice…that's Claire Redfield…the girl of my dreams…the girl who gets me…the girl who doesn't thinks I'm slow or stupid…I love her Alice…when we talked…I didn't felt like that." I suddenly felt bad for what I did. Maybe I shouldn't have mess up their relationship. "I'm sorry Alice…again…I'm sorry." Alice and Piers look at each other for a moment and all I could do was feel guilty and bad about Claire and Piers. They did seem to be happy together it just something didn't feel right. Piers walk up to me. "I'm sorry Captain. I will stay away from your sister…I think I will hook up with Alice." My plan work! I lay my hand on Pier's shoulder. "Piers, I'm proud of you. You're taking responsibility." "I KNOW" he says smiling. "Yeah…why don't you and Alice stay here ice skate." "Like a date?" he asks. "Yeah! It'll be fun!" "But captain, every time I'm around that woman I get nervous." "That's why you have your first date here so when you two keep on falling you won't even notice that you're nervous." "Thanks Captain." Said Piers. We both hug and Piers was cold. "What about Claire?" "Oh, she'll be fine…" "Are you sure?" ask Piers. "Yeah…few tears but she'll make it through."

Claire P.O.V

Chris and I went home and I was in my room writing in my story drinking lemon tea. I was crying ever since I got home. Not because of Alice who called me a Slut. I was crying because Piers might not want to talk to me again. A sudden knock on my door appear. "Come in." I shouted wiping my tears away. Chris came in and sat on my bed. I move over a little so he can have some room. "You're okay?" he asks me. I nod sadly. "Yes." "Rough day, wasn't it?" "Yeah…" "Look, I'm sorry about you and P-" "Yeah I know…" I said cutting him off. "Well um…Piers is going back out wi-" "Alice." I said fighting back through my tears. I hate Crying ever since I was a little girl. Whenever I cry I feel weak. "Claire, you can cry. Don't fight it…come here." Chris and I hug each other and my tears started to fall down my cheek.

Chris and I were in the living room watching a movie eating popcorn. Chris yawns. "Claire, I'm going off to bed. School's tomorrow. You should too." I got up from the couch and stretch. "Yeah, couldn't agree more." Chris went upstairs and said goodnight. I started to clean the living room table Chris and I had made. The door ring and I went to the door and open it. Piers appear. "Hey Piers." I said letting him in. "I guess you're here to see my brother right?" Piers nod. "He's upstairs in his room." "Okay thanks." Said Piers who seem happy. Maybe he forgotten about me I thought. Maybe he has forgotten that we like each other. Maybe he forgot that I can still feel his lips on mines. Maybe I should just forget about him…forget about everything. Everything that we shared. Slowly I went upstairs and went to my room and brush my teeth. I then went to my bed and close my eyes thinking about school which is tomorrow. I then fell asleep.

I was sleeping in Ms. Vega's class. I did all her work and fell asleep. She seems not to care though. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the boy from last time who claims to borrow a pencil or pen from me but he hasn't given me back my pen! "What do you want?" I ask. "You look like shit." The boy says laughing. "Thanks." I said rolling my eyes putting my head back down trying to block him out. "Look, here's your pen. I forgot to give it to you." I put my head back up. "Sure, I bet there's any more ink inside of it." "There is." The boy says. "Keep it." I said. "Bu-" "Keep it." The boy put my pen on my table. "No, you keep it. My name is Steve Burnside." "Claire Redfield." I said. The school bell rang. "You seem stress out." "Yup, I am. Can you leave me alone now? Not to be rude or anything it's just I'm going through a lot right now and I don't have time to talk." "I understand." "Thanks" I said smiling. As soon as I got out Ms. Vega's class, Chris was there. "Chris?" I said. "What do you want?" "Claire, I'm afraid you can't hang out with us anymore." "Chris? Why" "Because, Piers. Piers are there. If he sees you upset then he's going to want to go out with you and then boom! Alice." Chris was right and I knew it. Deep down inside me I wanted to cry but crying wouldn't work. Running away wouldn't work. I just had to find me new friends. "Fine." I said then sigh. "You can hang out with Sherry. You remember Sherry right?" "Of course! We use to play together when we were little kids." "Good." Chris went away and I watch him. I then bump into someone. "Damn, I'm sorry." It was Leon. "Hey Leon." I said forgetting that we bump into each other. "Hey Claire, how's your day?" "Hmm…let's see… stress. Fell asleep in Ms. Vega's class." Leon chuckles. "What's so funny?" I ask. Leon touches my hair. "You might want to do your pony tail over." "Thanks." I said taking my bow out of my hair. "Why don't you put your hair down?" "Because it bothers my neck a lot and get into my face." Leon laughs. "Want to go to the library?" "Sure." I said. Leon and I head to the library and Sherry, Helena, and some other kids were there." "Hey Leon." Said Sherry who looks up from her book. "Hey Claire!" Sherry also added! Everyone in the library said shhh. "I still can't believe we use to hang out when we were little kids. Maybe we should hang out like we use to." "Yeah, I agree." Sherry gets up from her seat. "Be right back guys, Claire, come with me." I follow Sherry and we went to a book shelf. "I heard about you and Piers. Are you okay?" How many people knew about Piers and I? If the whole school knew about it then who told? Was it Chris? Piers? But I then thought they would never tell. It must have been Ashley. "Yeah, I'm alright. I mean Piers and I weren't going out or anything." Sherry takes out a book from the book shelf and scans the back of the book. "Agree." Sherry then takes out a book from the book shelf and a lot of books fall to the floor. Sherry and I started picking up book from the floor putting them back on the book shelf. "Excuse me" Sherry and I look up. A boy appears. "Sorry" said Sherry who got up from the floor. The boy walks away and Sherry gets back down on the floor and picks up books again. "Who was that?" I ask. "Oh, that's Jake Muller. The school's baddest kid. He gets send to the principal's office almost every day. Feel bad for him." "Why?" I ask picking up the books putting it on the shelves. "His mother past away because she was really ill. Now he lives with his father named Albert Wesker. They both seem to not get along." "How do you know all of this?" Sherry stood quiet for one minute and said "Because my father William Birkin works with his father. They both are friends and all, so I know about everything. Of course my parents didn't told me…I found out about that all by myself." "Wait, so, if you know Jake then why don't you two talk?" "I don't know." Sherry and I finish picking the books up from the floor and we head back to our table. The rest of the period we all shared laughs and stories.

Chris P.O.V

Piers have been happy all day! It was because he and Alice have been talking all day. Texting each other in every class. But I have to admit, I find it really annoying trying to talk to your best bud but he's all in a conversation with some girl. "Piers! Piers!" A pier looks at me with shock eyes. "What captain?! Don't you see me texting my girl?" "Dude, If Mr. Barry catches you texting in class he's going to take away your phone." Piers chuckles. "Chris please! Stop being dramatic. Mr. Barry suddenly appears behind Piers. "I'm not being dramatic" I argue. "Yes you are!" Piers go back texting on his phone and I couldn't watch Mr. Barry taking away his phone. I then turn around and Mr. Barry had a mean look on his face. Instead of taking away Piers phone he says "Nice phone." I got up from my seat and said "Mr. Barry! That isn't fair! Last time I was texting in your class you didn't tell me I had a nice phone. Instead, you just took away my phone!" "That was only because you were texting my best student Jill." Mr. Barry smirks. Piers look at me and smiles. "Not my fault captain." I shook my head.


End file.
